What about you?
by allthingsdarkx
Summary: AU/ Kurt and Jane are best friends; the very best of friends. They've been that way for as long as they both can remember but what happens when Jane discovers her feelings for Kurt? Does Kurt feel the same way? Will their friendship falter? Oh and another problem, they're both in long, committed relationships
1. Chapter 1

Slowly and reluctantly, I uncover my face. I blink, close my eyes, and blink again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind me. I sit up, drag my feet off the bed, and rub my knuckles onto my eyes. I stretch my arms above my head and yawn. I watch my legs dangle above the off-white polyester carpet.

"Kurt?" My voice echoed throughout the dark, quiet hallway.

And again, like every other morning I was met by a deafening silence.

I drew out a long sigh and slumped myself down into the nearest couch.

 _He was working late... Again!_

The sky glows like a summer peach and the sun is pure gold in the sky. The colours of the foliage return to green and the air warms to an ambient twenty or so. It is the perfect dawn, one to be savoured instead of squandered. Under this radiant beauty I can see the path, uncluttered, ready for another day of travelling to the great city.

It seemed like hours of me just sitting in the couch, focusing all of my attention to the door. Patiently waiting to hear the jiggling of his keys.

Eventually, I grew tired of waiting and went into the kitchen to fix myself some coffee so I wouldn't be even more miserable than I already was.

I fished out the coffee mug Kurt had gotten me for no reason at all. I smiled softly at the memory of it. He had got off of work unusually early, wrapped it clumsily and came home smiling broadly.

It was always the simple things Kurt did for me that made me hopelessly in love with him.

Alas, he was taken and seemed extremely happy with his girlfriend, Allie. She was beautiful and definitely Kurt's kind of woman.

She silently cursed herself for letting her thoughts run there.

She did like Allie, she was a lovely person; so very kind to her but.. Well she loved Kurt — _but so do you, her thoughts added mocking._

Jane sat there with her hands clasped around it, as if she liked the idea of drinking it but lacked the will power to lift it to her lips.

Kurt had always opened his home up to her whenever needed. She had her own personal keys for when life was shit to her and she needed a friend; an escape.

He'd always stick up for her in front of others, even when he knew she was wrong. Then privately he'd let her know what he really thought and how she should have behaved differently, who she should apologize to, how to avoid repeating the mistake. She listened to him because he listened to her. Sometimes he could lose his temper and be a real dick, then it would be her turn with the sage advice. They were friends no matter what.

But lately, Jane had noticed that friendship wasn't all that she craved.

She finally took a sip of her coffee still clasp tightly. She spat it out as fast as she downed it down.

"Ugh. This is disgusting" she muttered quietly before getting up to throw the coffee down the sink, quickly washing up her cup before attending to her phone.

There were a few missed calls and text messages from Jordan. Her boyfriend, they had been together for eight years. She loved him, of course she did but his constant distance led her to depending more on Kurt.

He didn't seem to mind at all.

 _We are friends,_ he'd say with the biggest smile on his face. She loved being the cause of his smiles. God, it was a beautiful feeling.

She quickly dialed Jordan's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey babe" he answers, the sky grumbled relentlessly in the background.

 _Where is he?_ She questioned quietly. It wasn't raining where she was.

"Hey J. Where are you? Sounds hectic" She speaks back into the phone, tucking her legs under her.

"Miami. There's a shit storm. I miss you."

"I love you" She blurted out.

I meant that, of course I meant that. But he'd been gone for a long time. It was the longest we've ever spent apart.

 _What about Kurt?_ Her mind argued.

"I love you too. Listen, I gotta go right now but I'll be back really soon, okay?"

"Sure see you." She murmured before hanging up the phone and sinking herself deeper into the couch, hugging her torso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When my hair lies like a second skin over my cheeks and I look as if I were just caught in a sudden storm, I let myself step off the exercise machine. My legs are empty and there is a rising feeling of nausea from my stomach. It never ceases to amaze me that the muscles that were working so hard only seconds ago now struggle to hold my weight. I stagger to the mirror to gawk at my sweaty form, my achievement, a visual that calms my fear of being fat again. I see muscles and bones that not so long ago were buried. This is the new me, the one who works to keep it off instead of consoling myself at the coffee shop with another commiseration prize.

I stagger towards the locker to where my possessions were. My hands dug around angrily until I found my phone

 **6 unread messages**

 **3 missed calls**

'Hey. I'm staying over so don't be alarmed when you find your fridge empty and your bed messed up'

A huge smile tugged at his lips. Jane.

Well her name was Alexandra but the nickname Jane got stuck on her after she occasionally dressed like a 'Plain Jane'

Him and their closest friends were the only ones to call her Jane.

He'd laugh at her associates' reaction when he called her Jane. Their faces were smacked with confusion and it was always the funniest thing.

He quickly typed back a reply to her before packing up his stuff so he could finally leave.

'If I get home and you're hogging the bed, I will lie on top of you. I'm not kidding'

He got a response almost immediately and smirked at her urgency before opening the message to reveal what she had sent

' _No need. I'm leaving'_

No emoji, no teasing, nothing. Her response ached as much as his body did.

She'd usually say something stupid and they'd laugh about it when he got home. Something was wrong.

He wobbly made his way over to his car and began his long ride back to his house. He contemplated on stopping by at Jane's house but it was 5:30AM so he thought against it and just went straight home.

Every night was a futile tussle of conflicting thoughts. I don't want to sleep, not yet. I just spent fourteen hours working and I'm not ready to wake in the morning to rinse and repeat. My second voice chastises me, the longer I lie in that bed the more chance of sleep I have and the better tomorrow will be. But I know that between now and the return of daylight are my zombie hours — when I am mostly awake but dozing in spurts. Six hours will feel like sixty yet I'll rise as if it was less than ten minutes of down time, just as exhausted as I am now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stumbled into her apartment, violently kicking her shoes off.

She silently cursed as her right shoe decided to be unnecessarily stubborn and refused to get off.

"Oh c'mon!" She groaned, tugging at her shoe.

"I guess some things never change" A voice spoke from the darkness.

She would've noticed her boyfriend sitting at the island if only she'd look up atleast one.

"Jordan?" Her voice cracked shamelessly as she finally realized how much she missed him in the 3 weeks he was away from her.

"Hey baby" He whispered back, nervously scratching behind his ears. He didn't know what her reaction would he so he prepared for the worst thinking she was still mad at him for staying away for so long but she surprised him by hopping over to where he stood and closed the distance between them.

In his embrace the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain. Jane's mind was at peace. How could it be that over the past few weeks, she hadn't seen Jordan's love for what it was before? Pure. Unselfish. Undemanding. Free. She felt her body press in, soft and warm. This was the love she'd waited for, prayed for. She inwardly thanked God and hugged all the tighter. A love like this was to be cherished for life. Jordan deserved someone to love him back.

 _But what about Kurt?_ Her mind argued yet again.

"Let me help you with this devil shoe" he said chuckling, kissing the top of her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is like my hundredth story...

But here's a new story!

I don't know how another story happened but it did.

Feel free to leave me some reviews, If enough people like what I've written so far I will continue.

Thank you so much to those who appreciated my older stories, it means alot.

If you haven't checked them out you should. If you want.

Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain falls like it means to wash us away, like it means to keep hammering until we smudge like a Monet masterpiece. It sounds like the heavens are knocking on our door, roof and window panes. Today is a day of inescapable wetness, even as I sit to watch the downpour errant drops fall in the fireplace. Jane's curled up at my side, draped in her favourite blanket. It had the letters J&A sewn in blood red. I'd had it made for her when we first starting going out as a thanks for actually being with me. She always thought it was dumb how I often bought her presents to show her how much I appreciated her taking the time to talk to me all of those years ago in Starbucks. Unlike so many of our popular kids she was the first one to remember my name. Actually remember my name. In middle school I was a fairly awkward child. My blonde hair stuck to my face in the most unattractive way, my glasses were twice the size of my face and my teeth were so bad that I wore braces until we graduated highschool. _Fun times._

She had almost been nice to me even though she was one of the most beautiful and popular girl in all of middle and highschool. She was the reason the jocks didn't pick on me as much, when they actually did she'd been right there to straighten them out and of course they listened, they all wanted in her pants and it made me so angry to hear the way they talked about her when she wasn't around.

Oscar, the captain of the football team also known as the cockiest asshole to ever attend the school and his stupid friends were all huddled up in the library talking about the amount of girls they'd deflowered. It was disgusting hearing them talk about the girls like that. I tried to ignore what they were saying and tried really hard to focus on studying for the biology exam I had in three hours. I perked up when I heard her name fall from Oscar's mouth.

"She's got a rack. I gotta add her to my list." He says raising an eyebrow to his comrades which caused them to snicker quietly.

"What did you say?" I asked, pushing my thick glasses up the bridge of my nose. The idiot looked unimpressed.

A cruel sneer formed on his smooth face and he came over to where I sat, eyes bearing straight into mine.

"I said, Alex's got a nice rack and I'm gonna bone that. Your little crush on her is pathetic."

My hands twitched and I could feel a vein pulsing in my forehead. "You wanna bet?"

"Sorry kid but I always get what I want."

I don't know what happened, five guys had to pull me off of him and his nose was a bloody mess, smashed right into his face.

I felt Jane stir besides me and held onto her tighter. A small tear trickled down my cheeks and I wiped it away quickly with the back of my hand. _How did I get so lucky?_

"What are you thinking about?" A small voice asked. I look down at her through hooded eyes and interlocked our fingers and traced my thumb on the back of her hand, like I've been doing from the beginning of us. It still feels surreal to wake up next to her every morning and hearing her laugh at something stupid I said.

"You," I reply simply, squeezing her hand for good measure.

A shy smile finds it's way to her mouth and she rests her head between the crook of my neck. She fits there perfectly, almost as if that's where she belongs.

"I love you, you dork" she whispers, tracing hearts with her fingers on my chest. The simple gesture makes my heart pound rapidly in my chest.

"Are you okay, J?" She asked quietly but she knew. She always knew how insecure I was, how convinced I was that one day she'd leave me. For our one year anniversary I bought her a promise ring and I've been buying her a new one every year. She thinks it's really sweet but she doesn't know the true reason behind them. I buy them as comfort to myself that she's still here—that she hasn't left.. **not yet.**

"I'm good. I love you so much" I say, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promises, leaning back to press a gentle kiss on my lips. I sigh into my kiss and a single tear escapes my eyes.

She was that listening ear, the one who would wrap me in her love just with her soft face and kind words. She was my number one supporter, my angel and my whole world.

I'd lost both of my fosters just a week before graduating. I was all alone. I had no one until that faithful day nearly nine years ago, when I met her again. She was sitting with a group of friends, her bestfriend, Natasha and a few other girls I didn't know or didn't seem to remember. She was even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, which was at our graduation two years ago. She was never much of a girly-girl with her signature jeans, t-shirts and boots but she wore it well. She wore a white sweater and damaged denim jeans. Her hair was cut short and she wore little to no makeup at all. Usually when I went into Starbucks I kept my head down and never sat down to finish the beverage. It was my secret obsession that I didn't need getting out. My bestfriend, Jessica had forced me into Starbucks with her one day and I got hooked. I went there everyday, the entire staff knew my name and they'd make light conversation with me whilst I waited for my beverage.

Her laugh was the first thing I heard and I remember thinking to myself, it couldn't be.

I whipped around so fast, I nearly lost my balance and went crashing to the floor face first. Now that would've been embarrassing.

After I was served my drink I did something I never did, I sat down in one of the booths.

I don't know how long I was sitting down but I sat there watching her. I glanced away every now and then to avoid looking like a creep.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" the friendly voice of Mr. Walker, the cleaner, muttered quietly but loud enough that only I could hear him.

I scoffed, "Go talk to her? That's your great advice?" I brought my drink to my lips and sucked in the sugary goodness.

"Go lad." He said again squeezing my shoulder before leaving to attend to the dirty table left by a group of unruly teens.

I was grateful for Mr. Walker; him and his wife were friends of my foster parents. They'd practically taken me under their care after they died. I respected them so much and loved them like my own grandparents.

I spent a few more minutes there before moving off. I left a $40 tip for Mr. Walker. He was always such a good sport.

"You need to stop doing that," she sighed, bringing me back to our present moment.

I blinked a few times trying to understand that what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

She threw her covers off of her slim body and forced herself onto my lap, my hands immediately went to her hips—holding on as if my life depended on this moment. Her soft hands roams my fast, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Stop thinking so much. I love you and I know that you love me."

The simple touch sent a wave of butterflies coursing through my veins, their fluttering wings easing the dread that had settled inside me.

I eagerly wrapped my arms around her waist, and buried my head in her breast.

"You know what we haven't done in three weeks?" I ask titling my head back to find her flustered face. She grinds down on me and I harden instantly against her sex.

"Someone's eager." She laughs. _That beautiful laugh. I'd do anything to keep her smiling forever._

In these moments she loves me with her eyes as much as her body, our souls mingling in the quiet moments between action and stillness. The cool room already feels warm. Its hard to hold back, to make the moment last. Isn't it always that way? So caught between the intoxication of the climax and extending a moment we never want to end.

When they finally clasped each other in a warm, slow and luxurious hug, they felt all oppositions to their love had melted. His chests rising and falling against her back, their breaths in unison, and the warm blood that they could feel in each other's embrace.

* * *

I still hadn't heard from Jane but I did hear that her boyfriend was back in town. Her friend, Tasha was glad to let everyone know. "They're probably having the best sex right now," she said with the widest grin possible etched onto her face.

I mentally cringed just thinking about it. I should have no reaction to Tasha's words but I did. Jordan was a nice enough guy we've met a few times we just weren't friends. He made her happy and that had always been enough for me. _So what's wrong now?_ We spent almost everyday together when he was away doing his job and it really bugged me now that I haven't heard from her at all in days.

 _She's not your girlfriend. She doesn't need to report to you,_ my mind taunted. I scowled deeply, it was in fact very right she didn't have to, but we were friends. A simple ' _Hi, how are you?'_ would've been great.

Monday traffic was always the devil and I'd found myself stuck in what seemed to be the worst one.

I would, without a doubt, be very late for work. _Fantastic_

I dug my phone out of my pockets and dialed, Allie's number. We've been dating for about a year. We had fun, she was cool.

She answered on the second ring and I can't help the laugh that escapes me.

"What?" She asked slightly annoyed. She probably wore the biggest scowl on her face right now.

"Did you miss me already?" I teased. Allie and I had a great relationship. I'd tease her, she'd get mad then we'd had fun after we both got off of work.

"Of course I do. You left before we even got to the best part."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. If I'd known the traffic was Lucifer himself this morning I would've stayed with you" and I really was sorry. The past week had been hectic between being there for Jane and the office, we hardly got to spend time together.

"How bout we go out tonight? Somewhere fancy?" I really didn't know anything dates and date planning. I've never gotten this far so the whole relationship thing was fairly new to me. I would've called Jane for some help but she was obviously occupied.

"Really?," she sounded genuinely surprised and it made me realize that I haven't done anything like this with her ever. Even on our anniversary we just ordered in and I bought her the diamond necklace she'd been eyeing every time I caught her with her face in a jewelry magazine.

"Yes Allison. We'll have fun." I say trying to sound stern about it but we both ended up cracking up. Allie was a good match for me. She was amazing and so understanding. In some ways she reminded me of Jane.

 _No! Don't go there. You shouldn't compare your girlfriend to your bestfriend. That's weird._ The voice in my head had been annoyingly right all day and I was already fed up of it.

The traffic finally started to move and I said my goodbyes to Allie.

 _It was gonna be a long day._

* * *

 ** _While writing this I was silently wishing for a guy like Jordan to show up at my door... Was that only me? Yeah.. probably_**

 ** _It's been awhile. I'd forgotten everything about this story until someone brought it to my attention yesterday._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy and leave me some reviews I'd love to read them. x_**


End file.
